Intenções
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Na noite antes da final do torneio das trevas, Kurama Youko vai falar com Karasu. Fic presente de aniversário para a Lonestar Karina. Lemon KarasuKurama.


YYH não me pertence, sou só uma pobre fanfiquera XD Não me processem!

Intenções

O youkai de cabelos negros olhou para os lados. Sabia que estava sendo observado. Podia ver ao longe uma silhueta contornada pela luz da lua.

— Apareça quem quer que seja! Se você quer me matar que seja cara a cara!

— A princípio, eu só ia matar você amanhã, meu caro.— retrucou uma voz calma, ainda que ligeiramente ameaçadora. Conforme a figura se aproximava, suas formas foram ficando cada vez mais claras: a cauda cujo brilho prateado era reforçado pela luz da lua, as orelhas pontudas de raposa, os olhos dourados estreitados numa expressão misteriosa, o abdome pálido e definido coberto por um traje fino. Kurama Youko.

— Hn. Então é você? Eu também pretendia mata-lo apenas amanhã. Pretende fazer o que comigo para ter vindo na forma de raposa? Cadê o ruivinho?

— Vim assim apenas por precaução.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Já está admitindo que o ruivinho não é páreo para mim? Se bem que nenhum dos dois é.

— Pense como quiser, meu amigo. Se quiser te mostro agora se eu posso ou não matar você.

— Eu agradeço, mas prefiro deixar as demonstrações para a final do torneio amanhã, raposa...

— Como quiser...

— Mas você não pode ter vindo até aqui só para fazer ameaças... O que você quer afinal? Queria descobrir o meu poder e veio me espionar treinando?

— Como se eu precisasse desse tipo de truque para matar você. Não tem nada a ver com a luta. Eu estava apenas entediado e com insônia.

— Problemas para dormir, raposa? Nervoso com a luta?

— Já disse que não se trata disso, meu caro. Mas se fosse isso, você sofre do mesmo mal que eu. Afinal, se você está tão seguro, por que está treinando agora?

— Você não entenderia... Mas eu vou explicar se faz questão. Eu quero matar você de qualquer jeito. Eu não pensei que eu tivesse chegado a esse ponto, mas eu cheguei. Eu amo você, com todas as minhas forças. E as pessoas que eu amo, estão destinadas a morrer pelas mãos... Afinal, todas as flores um dia morrem... É melhor que sejam arrancadas por alguém que vá aprecia-las do que passarem, sem ser vistas, por toda uma vida sem sentido para no fim murcharem e perderem seu encanto.

Kurama Youko sorriu.

— Não deixa de ser uma teoria interessante, mas não obrigado, não pretendo morrer ainda. Eu sou forte, Karasu. Tenho poder suficiente para escolher como vou morrer. Você ainda não chegou a esse nível. Se continuar, vai morrer pelas minhas mãos... Mas, se desistir e treinar quem sabe consiga o poder para ter essa escolha.

— Há, então aquela ladainha de insônia não passava de uma historinha inventada por você? Você veio para me dar um aviso?

— Uma última chance, se preferir.

— Obrigado, mas eu não preciso de você vindo aqui para me oferecer piedade.

— É uma pena, mas não foi para isso que eu vim.

— Veio para que então?

— Para brincar um pouquinho, de um jeito diferente de amanhã.— respondeu o Youko, segurando com uma das mãos ambos os pulsos de Karasu, para com a outra arrancar a máscara do youkai e puxa-lo para um beijo.

Os olhos de Karasu estreitaram-se de prazer e surpresa enquanto as línguas se tocavam, lascivas. A raposa prateada afastou a boca e interrompeu o beijo, justamente quando a língua do youkai corvo procurava por mais. Kurama Youko sorriu maldosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior de Karasu, provocante.

— Você acha que é o único que sabe bancar o sádico aqui? Se enganou meu caro.—disse sem qualquer entonação enquanto conjurava seu chicote de rosas com o qual atava as mãos do youkai. — Agora, você é meu.

A raposa sorriu conforme os espinhos do chicote entravam fundo na pele alva de Karasu tingindo-a de vermelho. Sentia sim prazer na dor do outro. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros e lisos do corvo. Com as garras, rasgou a camisa negra do youkai. Passou a língua pelos lábios ao avistar o tórax nu e definido do outro.

Arranhou-o de leve apenas para ver as marcas de suas unhas no corpo de Karasu, mas não com força suficiente para o sangue afluir. Depois percorreu os lugares arranhados com a língua, deliciando-se com o gosto do outro. Karasu tentava em vão se desvencilhar ou se soltar. Sem saber exatamente o porquê. Estava gostando das carícias, mas sentia-se estranho assim à mercê do outro, geralmente acontecia o contrário, ele tinha os outros sob seu domínio.

Quando o Youko livrou-se de sua túnica, Karasu pôde apreciar a visão do corpo escultural, cor de mármore. Sentiu-se extremamente excitado por aquela visão; se pudesse, teria matado a raposa naquele exato segundo.

Kurama Youko, nada disse; apenas puxou a cabeça do corvo em direção ao seu membro, já em riste. Karasu abriu os lábios, já sabendo o que fazer. Circulou com língua a ponta do membro da raposa, sentindo a sua própria ereção aumentar, com isso. Sem aviso abocanhou a ereção inteira de Kurama, sugando, lambendo, mordendo devagar, mas com força.

Ouvindo os gemidos do Youko, Karasu sabia que logo este iria chegar ao ápice. No entanto, parou antes que isso acontecesse. Os olhos dourados voltaram-se para o corvo numa expressão estupefata.

— Quem disse que você é o único que pode bancar o sádico aqui?— veio a resposta do corvo, na forma de pergunta e o Youko sorriu ao ser pego por suas próprias palavras que saíam da boca de Karasu.

— Feh. Acho que você esqueceu da sua posição aqui. Vou te ensinar a não bancar o espertinho.— Com um sorriso divertido, Kurama apertou ainda mais o chicote em torno dos braços do corvo, observando com prazer o sangue que afluía novamente.

Com as garras longas, arranhou toda a extensão das costas de Karasu, deixando marcas profundas e sangue a jorrar por onde as garras passavam. Em seguida arrancou o que restava das roupas do youkai, deixando-o nu à sua mercê.

Penetrou de uma vez, sem demoras, rodeios ou aviso. Karasu mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de gritar de dor. Não queria que ninguém interrompesse. As estocadas continuaram, fortes, violentas e causando, ironicamente, um prazer ímpar e, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor quase insuportável. Karasu não queria que nenhum dos dois parasse.

Mas parou. Parou quando o Youko, extasiado, preencheu Karasu completamente com seu líquido, abandonando em seguida o corvo, quando este estava bem próximo do clímax. Karasu deixou-se cair sobre a relva, absolutamente exausto e frustrado.

— Foi isso que eu vim fazer.— Concluiu Kurama com um sorriso maldoso.— Se você tivesse um mínimo de inteligência e optasse pela sobrevivência, nós poderíamos fazer mais vezes.— O sorriso da raposa aumentou e o chicote em torno dos braços de Karasu se soltou. O corvo retribuiu o sorriso antes de responder.

— É uma pena, mas um de nós vai morrer amanhã. E agora eu quero te matar ainda mais... Mas vou preservar a sua cabeça, quero que você fique comigo para sempre.

— Eu poderia ficar se você desistisse.

— Não suportaria te ver envelhecendo. Se você continuasse comigo eu ia querer te matar de um jeito ou de outro.

— Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim.— retrucou o Youko, virando-se para ir embora.

— Eu não. Foi um ótimo adeus. Até amanhã, Kurama.

A raposa não respondeu, simplesmente continuou a andar.

— Ah! E Kurama...

— O quê?

— Vê se amanhã, luta comigo nessa forma. Você é bem melhor que o ruivinho, tão frágil. É você que eu quero matar.

— Vou entender isso como seu último pedido, meu caro. Adeus.

E foi com essa resposta fria que a raposa foi embora. Agora, Karasu tinha certeza, amava-o mais que qualquer outro que já amara. Colocou as roupas de volta e virou-se andando na direção oposta.

— Adeus... Minha raposa.— murmurou por fim.

xXx

N/A: afffeee não sei nem o que pensar desse fic... Mas enfim... Lone essa foi pra vc... Parabéns adiantado, espero que vc goste desse fic sobre o seu corvinho... E tbm serve mais ou menos como resposta ao seu desafio... não tá lá essas coisas, mas foi o que eu consegui, sory! Enfim feliz aniversário dia 14/01...

Bjus

Lyra


End file.
